One Night
by Bunhash
Summary: Kanashimi and Varu, two OC's based on a ninja world get together for one night. Oneshot. Warning: Homoerotic, Yuri


The light in the small living room was so dim it almost matched the pitch black hue of the stormy night's sky. The windows echoed faintly with the repeated sound of 'pit pat' from the raindrops falling onto them. All seemed calm and serene except for the owner of the tiny house.

The dark haired kunoichi paced barefoot back and forth from hallway to couch and back again over the matted, once white carpet. She was anxious, wringing her hands every few moments and flicking her eyes towards the door as if she was expecting someone that was terribly late. Lightning stuck outside as she paced and thunder soon followed, rumbling the structure with its mighty power. Finally the shinobi-girl gave up and started towards her room at the back of her house.

"Damn her...she probably.." The raven haired woman snarled as she kicked off her sandels and ploped hard onto her too firm bed that whined from her muscle dense weight settling onto it. Her strong but feminine hands tugged and loosened the white wraps around her wrists next, dropping one entirely off her onto the ground and onto the disgarded blue sandels and had just started on the other as she heard an impatient knock on the door. Her heart leapt to her throat and she scrambled to remove the second wrap. It got tangled and she cursed at the annoyance of it, taking too long and another knock came louder this time. She gave up and tore it from her wrist and tossed it behind her body as she moved quickly from her room, leaving the light colored wood door wide open. She padded across the flat carpet yelping a little, "Coming!"

Her fingers lost their normal confidense and she found the locks were harder than usual to unlock, but soon the last 'click' sounded and the lock came free. She then pulled the heavy oak door open, steping back to give her awaited visitor space to enter from the rain. The sight that greeted her was a wet, angry shinobi female a little taller than herself leaning against the doorframe and taping her long pointed fingernails against her other upper arm. The girl pushed off the frame and stepped in without words of invitation, leaving puddles around her feet where she walked.

"Kana.." The newcomer greeted. Her voice was like poisoned honey and silk: sexy, dangerous...seductive and with a slightly vicious edge to it. She looked up from under her soaked copper hair to meet Kana's eyes, her's gold and hard from years of fighting and watching people die. Kana's own blue ones met her gaze steadily and a slight, daring smile crept over her pink tinted lips.

"I didn't think you'd come, Varu-san." The copper haired woman giggled girlishly and smiled back to Kana's words, not quite genuinely nice, but affectionate to her weaker companion none-the-less, showing some of her icy dispostion was letting up.

"Did you think Kyu would say no?" Her voice whispered dangerously. "He almost likes you more than me, Kana. Don't worry." Again her smile appeared, breaking the ice mask that was her face to give her a slightly warmer look.

"I suppose. I didn't think you'd take my offer no matter.." Kana spoke a little bolder before she was cut off.

"Take your offer? Is that what I'm doing? How much you assume just because I'm in your house." Varu chuckled to herself as she turned on her damp heels to face the other girl's room and stride into it with long, lean legs.

Kana stood where she was for a long time, unsure and watching the anbu captain in her room look around. She wasn't sure if she, a genin herself, was really getting what she asked for anymore or if she in fact was just assuming too much. Earlier that day she had come to her best friend, Kyuubi and mentioned to him how beautiful his wife was...his wife being the siren in her room right now. She hadn't noticed before this morning but the kunoichi had fought a strong battle and came out just as unscathed and arrogant as she had gone in only there was a dark, feral look in her eyes and the blood of her opponent dripping from her body. Kyu knew Kana liked other girls and perfered females to males but he also knew she hadn't meant anything more by it when she had complimented Varu, at least nothing she would ever had tried on. But he tempted her, whispering into her ear and telling her yes, he knew that and did she know how sexual his wife was...how smooth and strong her legs were wrapped around his waist as he slipped into her or how she purred like a cat and loved when he pleasured her with his fingers; rubbing her clit and sinking his teeth into her pale neck at the same time. But more than anything, how wicked her mouth was. How she pleasured him so well. And he knew exactly what she was thinking cause as they both stood watching the laughing, dangerous woman in the fighting zones before them he asked Kana if she wanted his wife for herself; wanted to make her moan and wanted that power surrounding her, controling her...pleasuring her too. Her response came before she had thought to cover it up. "Yes." Minutes later he left her side and joined his spouse's. He licked her ear before whispering something to her that made her gaze fall on Kana. Her fierce gaze that turned curious and if she dared think it, aroused. The two parted and Varu brushed by her shoulder on the way out, pausing only to smile at Kana and look her firm body up and down once then murmur five words to her and continue out like nothing had transpired.

"I will see you tonight."

She would have stood there, rooted to the spot longer if Varu hadn't made a come hither motion with her finger just then, grabbing her attention and getting Kana's feet moving that way before she even realized she was walking. With her throat constricting tighter, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her and leaned against its flat surface, staring openly at the strong woman snooping through her stuff like a nosey child. The thought made her relax and giggle a bit before Varu stood straight again and pinned Kana with her piercing gaze.

Varu shifted her eyes down Kana's body painfully slow then, causing her to fret and avert her eyes. Those golden-yellow eyes had a way of freezing fire and burning water she was sure but as quickly as it happened she was turning away and twisting the plain white gold wedding band from her left ring finger. Kana watched with curiousity and growing apprehension as the ring came free and Varu brought the small thing to her orange painted lips, kissing it sweetly before placing it on the little mahogany nightstand and turning on her heels once more to face Kana.

"Come Kana." She commanded with her words and motioned for her to step up before her and waited with an outstretched, inviting hand. Once again she moved before she thought to and slipped her own small, battle callosed hand into Varu's...smooth one? Her hands were silk like her voice. 'How strange for a shinobi' she thought to herself 'but so pleasant.'

Varu pulled back on her hand as she gracefully perched on the edge of the tall bed and brought Kana between her untimidly parted legs. Her hands released hers and slid up the back her thighs, scratching her nails through her pants then squeezes either cheek in each hand as she reached her backside. Kana stood still, nervous and aroused and confused. Her hands flittered together before she got the guts to move.

"So then...I'll take it..you meant it.." She breathed out shakily as she let her hands move to brush hair away from the stronger kunochi's face.

"I did. I'm not a liar." Varu spoke quietly and lazily as though this was as natural for her as breathing was. Those hands were wicked...'was her mouth too like Kyu said?' Kana thought to herself as Varu's fingers traced between her cheeks and between her shivering legs over her clothes. Kana's fear was washing away with the swell of desire that flooded through her. Her own hands moving over her face to map the beauty of the woman holding her. Her own fingers tracing cheekbones, over eyelashes and closed eyelids, down her nose and over those marshmallowy lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss her..

The smile creeping over Varu's lips was amused. She apparantly was reading right through her.

"I think you're wearing too much, Kana. Take these off." Her voice was just as amused and a part of her pricked with irritation. She almost snarled by backed down with the dangerous look her annoyance had granted her. And she supposed with a shock that she shouldn't have as Varu's kindness passed and she literally tore her pants from her body, panties and all. Kana's whole form shivered. Her Aura was settled around them: deep, angry.

"I.." Her words didn't get to a chance to leave her mouth as the copper haired girl took both her hands behind her back and held them together easily with one of her own. Suddenly a strange cold sensation moved over her wrists and hardened. Kaosu...

Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She hardly noticed being half naked before her. Fear crept into her eyes and she whimpered to her charge.

"Varu-san...w-what are you planning?" But as before, her words went unanswered. Varu's smile returned a moment later and with almost mocking sweetness, she tooks Kana's light tanned face in her pale hands and brought her head down til they were a hair's width away. Her calm breath soothed over her face warmly. This close, the musky feminine scent of her body entered her nostrils and sent goosebumps down her spine. My God, the woman even smelled intoxicating.

"Kanashimi.." Varu's voice whispered, so close to her face, "Open your eyes." She hadn't realized she closed them and opened them at once, meeting not a pair of golden eyes, but one gold and one single tomoe sharingan. Her body twitched at the sight and winced from the pain in her shoulders from the Kaosu bonds holding her hands so tightly bound.

"Are you going to hurt me, sempai?" She used a formal term cause she wasn't sure what else to say.

Varu knew she was asking about the sharingan. "No. I just want to remember this." She almost chirped. Kana stood, bent so close, looking from eye to eye and shivering when suddenly she was being kissed. It wasn't sweet or nice, it was hard and demanding. She felt Varu's tongue push into her mouth and move against her own. She was responding without thought within a moment, kissing her back with equal passion. She hadn't realized how much she was desiring this until now. Her arms strained again as she tried to reach forward, forgetting about the binding and groaned in pain but to either it sounded more like a moan of pleasure. She wasn't sure it wasn't anyway. Her back ached from the position and she could feel how wet she was from just the kiss. She shifted her hips just as Varu parted the kiss, much too early and abrupt. It left her licking her lips and trembling.

Her soft hands moved from her face then, sliding down her sides to her bare hips, touching her like a lover. Such a contrast to the vicious kiss they had just shared. She caught her slightly swollen bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, drawing blood, as Varu's right hand slid between her faintly scarred thighs and pushed her middle finger passed her soft folds and along her very wet slit. She whimpered like a little animal and dared not move like if she did, she would wake up and it wouldn't be real any longer. Her blue eyes fluttered closed as her hand shifted and the finger that was moving slowly up and down her warm vagina pushed into her straight to her knuckle. Kana's hips bucked forward and she let out a moan. She had never had sex before but she wasn't about to tell Varu that...

"Y-yes.." She murmured after releasing her own bitten lip. The older shinobi just chuckled and grabbed her hip with the unbusy left hand, squeezing tight to hold her in place and pulled back on her right hand, slipping the finger out of her tight hole wetly. Her eyes glanced up unnoticed by the shivering girl in her hands at Kana's face and opened her mouth enough to slip the same finger into it and suck lightly. She let out a purr that made Kana open her eyes and look down.

She felt her mouth go dry watching the other suck on her juices, her lips closed around it as she dragged the digit back out and licked them with a slow, deliberate motion.

"Would you like that, Kana?" Her voice continued to purr.

She simply nodded, watching the other girl transfixed while she flicked her tongue out against the tip of her finger suggestively. There was a low tingling of need swelling from within her as she knew what was coming. With a graceful movement, Varu was on her knees before her, looking at the coarse short curls of hair nested in her groin. Kana could hear her heart beat in her ears as she shinobi brought the still damp finger back up and slid the tip along her slit once more. Her face moved closer and Kana stayed watching while she rubbed her nose against her crotch and breathed in. Her own nerves getting worse, she looked to the side and bit once more on her lip.

Thoughts left her as she felt her wet tongue push up into her groin and the tip lick against her clit. The finger that was moving against her stopped and moved to hit the inside of her legs, telling her to open them wider, which she did instantly. Her nipples hardened and pushed against her shirt as the other opened her mouth wider and glide more of her pink tongue between her folds and back against her opening then back to the front again. Her legs trembled and she felt for a moment she was going to collapse but restrained and stayed standing. Her chest rose and fell every time her tongue passed over her clit and back, tasting and pleasing her so slowly.

Soon she the teasing became unbareble and she begged her to give her more: more pressure, more speed..something. But as quickly as it started, she was off of her and standing. A growl of anger passed from her that graced her with another look of amusement.

"So impatient...what do you want Kana..? Hmm?" Her hands both took turns rubbing between her legs slowly and teasingly as she spoke clearly.

"More.." Even to herself she sounded more animalistic. "Can't you..I need it..Please!" She begged.

The humor in her eyes didn't subside as the copper haired girl sat back on the bed and brought Kana with her and sat her straddle legged on her bare thigh. Her juices dampened her smooth, pale thigh and Varu chuckled.

"If you're sure.." Her lips curved into a smile and she leaned forward to bite a peaked nipple through the shirt, pull back and let go, making Kana squeak. "I will make you cum so hard.." She murmured as a promise against her top. And just she spoke the last word, something hard and cold pressed against her slit. Apprihension and nervousness showed from Kana's eyes and she looked down, like she could actually see what was going on.

The smile never wavered from Varu's face as the hard, unrelenting coldness formed against her then started to grow into her, pushing into her virgin hole. Kana opened her mouth and cried out as the Kaosu grew into the shape of a penis; thick, long and slightly curved and fully sheathed into her. Tears stung her eyes from the pain. It felt like she was being ripped open even from that slow movement and she felt dizzy. Long minutes passed before she could breathe right again and opening her tightly closed eyes to look at Varu's slightly bored ones. With a shiver she nodded once at the stronger girl. Both Varu's soft hands held her hips like a vice and with a strain of her powerful arms, she lifted Kana's body up almost entirely off the stone-like penis and pulled her back down on it again, creating a wet slap noise of skin hitting wet skin.

Screams tore out of her mouth that filled the room, echoing off the small green walls. Blood seeped out of her and dribbled down Varu's thigh, dripping onto the ground under her, but she didn't stop or slow, picking up her body and slamming her back down on the Kaosu again and again. Her own arms strained and hurting terribly as she tried fruitlessly to pull free.

What felt like an hour of pain was only minutes of unrelently pounding but subtly she felt a change in her as Varu pushed her hips to another angle with those strong hands and continued bouncing her over the massive cock. Every push in sending another flare of pleasure through her lean form and within moments the screams were gone, replaced with loud, uninhibitied moans of pleasure.

"V-varu..dun s-stop what..ahh..." Words failed her as her head dropped back, panting as fire seemed to shoot over her nerves from the inside out. "OH H-hell..."

A thin sheen of sweat covered Varu's arms from the effort and with a wicked smile, she pulsed a bit of chakra into the Kaosu, changing it, growing small bumps all over the rod and this time when she pulled Kana down on it, she screamed again, but for a very different reason. Her whole body went tense and she shook and with one last push and pull, Varu pulled Kana off the penis as she exploded in pleasure. Clear liquid sprayed all over her thigh and hit the edge of the bed and her body twitched uncontrollablly. But suddenly it all went dark.

She woke about 4 minutes later, shivering and on her bed and Varu was gone. Next to her was a quick written note left for her..

_Thanks Kana, _

_It was worth it. Didn't think you'd be a squirter but you surprise me alot._

_See ya._

Part of her was stunned that such a casual note was left for her after all that but then what did she really know about the other kunoichi. The ring was gone, she noted as she rolled to her side and with a deep breath she closed her eyes, passing out from the night and not caring about the mess until tomorrow.


End file.
